


Wake up call

by Julibellule



Series: Don't fall asleep [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food Porn, Hand Jobs, Making Out, Norway (Country), Pete's World (Doctor Who), Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Sex Talk, Sexual thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: Jackie wakes up the sleeping couple
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Don't fall asleep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Don't fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a standalone but [I'm never gonna leave you (K)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336797/chapters/55904254) could be considered as a prequel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (M)  
>  **The Doctor and Rose's first night in Pete's World**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Making Out (Tentoo/Rose), Nakedness (Tentoo &Rose), Arousal (Tentoo), Sex Talk (Rose->Tentoo), Sexual Thoughts (Tentoo)_

Things were a bit awkward, he had to admit. But a good kind of awkward, none the less. The kind of awkwardness that happens when two persons who've been friends forever are about to jump the line of friendship and become lovers but don't exactly know how to do it. How do you live up to so many expectations? To so many nights dreaming of this moment in secret? To all those wonderful, passionate kisses that could have been?

They were both laying on their backs, watching the ceiling, in their undies, because they didn't have nothing else clean to wear when they got out of the shower, and the part-human Doctor was wondering how he could spark back the same passion they had when they were still travelling together. It seemed as though every moments on the Tardis were a powder keg ready to explode between them.

Maybe he should've gone with his instinct and join her when she was in the shower. Grab her against the wall and kiss her until love unfolds and follows its course. Or jump on her, over the table, not caring about the food, when she had that tongue touch grin during dinner. Of course, he could be mistaken. Maybe her, choosing to spend the night with him at the Inn instead of sleeping with her mom had nothing to do with sex.

But the look she gave him when she said her good nights to her mother made his insides melt. There was no doubt into what she was expecting for the night. There was also the fact that he was part-human now, and he just gave her his life. Of course he meant his life as a lover and she knew that. He jumped a bit. He's been lost in his thoughts, when her digits surreptitiously caressed the side of his hand, then his palm, then her fingers entwined with his.

And when he turned to look at her, he was submerged under Rose Tyler's trademark's smile. Within seconds she was kissing him, her warm body over his, and he never felt so secured and happy in his whole life. They kissed languidly, hands roaming and exploring flesh and hair. "I love kissing you," she laughed, "why haven't we done that earlier?" He rolled over her and kissed her again until they were both rocking and moaning for more.

Things were getting very warm under the covers. "I haven't done this in such a long time." The Doctor said, breathing hard, his forehead against hers. "Its kind of exhilarating.. and scary, being with you, like this, Rose Tyler."

"Let's just kiss then." Rose cradled his cheek in her hand, scratching his sideburns with her nails. "Let's make a pact that we won't have sex before the sun comes up. Let's stay up all night and kiss and talk and cuddle.. no sex." That was not what he had in mind. Sex with Rose Tyler might be exhilarating and scary, but with the pressure in his pants, he didn't know if he would be able to resist until morning.

He laid down beside her, caressing a stray hair off her cheek. "Rose we will need to sleep at one point." He smiled. "There is nothing I want more than to spend the night with you but we will fall asleep you know that."

"We'll sleep in the zeppelin. Its a five hour drive. And we can keep each other awake. We can do anything together."

He held her tight against him. "That we can." They started kissing again. He could spend the night exploring Rose mouth with his tongue but when she started moaning, he couldn't help his hands closing possessively around her waist. This was gonna be hard.

"Don't fall asleep!"


	2. Pillow talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (E)  
>  **A few glimpse into the Doctor and Rose's sleepless night**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Making Out (Tentoo &Rose), Hand Job (Rose->Tentoo), Food Teasing (Rose->Tentoo)_

_9:36pm_  
"Stop fussing" The Doctor said to Rose as he tried to grab a stubborn strand of her hair with his pinky finger.

"Stop pulling on my hair, you are giving me a full facelift and I don't need one."

"I'm almost done." Rose just grunted as a reply. As soon as he would be done braiding her hair, it would be Rose's turn to do whatever she wanted with his. _Just you wait and see!_ , she thought as he pulled again and rendered the strain on her scalp even tighter. She groaned. "'M sorry, Rose. It's getting very pretty though." Rose felt his deft fingers give a last little tug before letting go of her hair all together. "All done. Now it's your turn to confess."

Rose turned around to face him. Her hand touched the tight braid circling her head, it looked flawless. "Right. Well... It's not that I don't like the idea of traveling or moving in with you, but… I wouldn't mind staying at the mansion for the first few months. I just… think I need the breather, the stability." The Doctor nodded. He was agreeing to what she was saying even if, moments earlier he was confessing that he wanted the exact opposite.

Rose frowned at him. "Rose don't get me wrong, I can't wait to start our lives together, but I understand if you need to rebuild a safety net before we do. You've been running, jump after jump, for years now. Buying a new home and moving and learning how to deal with the both of us and living the life. I totally get that you need to find your bearings first. I think I do too." The Doctor lifted his hand to her face and rolled a stand of loose hair around his finger. "I forgot one."

He smiled. Then he leaned forward to kiss her lips.

 _10:53pm_  
"Don't be so stubborn, try-it!" The Doctor laughed as he pushed the plate of oysters towards Rose. Room service closed at eleven so they had to order everything they'd need for their upcoming all-nighter before it did. They now had so much food. From hors-d'oeuvres to various desserts and so much fish and seafood. Rose had more than one idea of what they could do with the food they wouldn't eat, but then she stopped herself, remembering the pact they made and how they had to wait until sunrise for the kinky stuff to come to fruition.

She watched the Doctor, bringing the brownish shell to his lips and winking at her before he gulped all of it down with one _slurp_. Rose grimaced even though there was a part of her that was totally turned on at the sight of his adam's apple bobbing as he suck the slimy juices down. "Eurgh!" She said to emphasize the fact that she was _not_ getting aroused over this. "It looks even more disgusting than those thing you made me try on the planet with the floating purple balloons."

The Doctor smiled at her. "Anoraxis." The Doctor corrected her as he licked his lips. Rose shivered. "And those were some local delicacy I made you try. A fungus that heightens the alpha waves in your brains, helps to attain a meditative state without having to do the deed."

"I remember." Rose said as she reminisced on the calm euphoria she shared with the Doctor that evening.

"This," the Doctor continued, pointing to the seafood, "is known for other kinds of properties." Rose smiled at him, knowing full well which properties humans gave to oysters, and tried one out. As soon as the liquid touched her tongue, she regretted her choice. The salty taste rushed down her throat and she grimaced even more. She couldn't understand one bit how this taste could be associated with any kind of aphrodisiac properties.

"Eurgh!" She shuddered in disgust. "It taste like what they feed us with on Stuttforn XIV." Rose drank a whole flute of champagne in one go to wash away the taste before she noticed how stiff and pale the Doctor was. Then she remembered what she just said.

She didn't have time to come up with an explanation to comfort him before he spoke. "Rose." He swallowed. "I never brought you there… I would never."

"I know." Stuttforn XIV was a reform planet gone wrong, where the most violent criminals of the galaxy were sent and left on their own to survive. Suffice to say, it was not the place you wanted to end up during a forty eight hour long dimension jump. And there were valid reasons why Rose remembered the name of this planet but tended to forget others. "It was one of the place I landed while dimension jumping." The Doctor looked horrified. "I am fine, Doctor."

"No, Rose…" Rose frowned at him and he went silent. She grabbed a plump strawberry and dipped it in whip cream before licking it off then biting the tip of it. Rose dipped the same strawberry in the cream again and held it out to the Doctor. He smiled and leaned forward to suck and bite the rest of it, his tongue grabbing a finger of hers at the same time.

Rose couldn't help but bite her lower lip to hold in a moan. Her little scam to change the subject and lighten up the mood again worked, but she got caught in the heat of it faster then she thought she would.

 _11:44pm_  
"You are my new pillow." Rose laid her head on the Doctor's chest and her eyes closed all by themselves. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake for the both of them. They needed to find something else to occupy their minds.

"Rose." Rose moaned and lifted her eyes to look at her Doctor. "Do you want me to tell you a story?" She smiled before nodding excitedly. This was going to be fun. She laid her ear on his chest and listened to his heart beating and his voice rumbling low in his lungs as he started to share an important moment of his childhood "Once upon a time, there was a little Time Lord getting ready for his first day at the academy…"

 _12:28 am_  
It was getting very hard to stay awake. At the moment, both of them were asleep, although they've only been drifting in slumber for less than a few minutes. Rose woke up with a small gasp and rushed over to the Doctor when she saw he was close to starting snoring. "Wake up." She said as her body turned his over so they were laying on their side face to face. "Stay with me."

She grabbed his face and as soon as his eyes opened lazily she kissed him. Rose was so tired, and the Doctor was too. Their kiss was messy and sloppy but very heated. They needed to stay awake and it seemed as though holding onto the warmth of the other's body was the only way they would be able survive the night. The Doctor moaned very loudly in Rose's mouth and it echoed in her lungs, straight to her center.

She felt herself getting so wet as she rubbed her thighs together. He moaned again when she couldn't help but encircle his hips with her leg and rock on to him. "Rose." The Doctor grumbled and the way he said her name left her panting and wanting so much more of it. She rolled over him and within seconds her hand was sliding between them, under his pants, grabbing at his aroused member.

The Doctor let out a garbled sob and rock in her hand. It was incredible to feel him between her fingers. Hot and so hard for her. Rose could only imagine what he must feel like, pounding inside her. She couldn't wait, she wanted him. She was so wet as she rubbed herself against him, so hard against her center, with only the two thin fabrics of their underwear between them.

Rose sobbed when two firm hand on her hips turned her over. The Doctor was disheveled and panting above her, as aroused and wanting as she was but he held himself back. "It's not morning yet." Rose realized he had her wrist held tight on each side of her. She squirmed and tried to grab at him, pull him back against her.

"Don't care.. want you." She wailed, she pleaded.

He stopped her with an intense gaze filled with so much love. "I care." He said and she deflated as the importance of this moment started to sink in. He was right, The did promise to wait until morning, they could do this.

 _2:28 am_  
"But I want to hear you sing!" The Doctor gave her a pleading look and Rose answered him by shoving him away with a hand on his shoulder.

"I said I sang in karaokes, after a few paints and surrounded with friends. I don't sing lullabies, Doctor."

"Please!!!" Was the Doctor's only answer.

"Eurgh!" Rose let out an exasperated grunt. "Alright!" She laid back down on her belly, beside him, and laid her head above her arms on her pillow and started singing to the Doctor a slow song her mom used to sing when Rose had nightmares. The Doctor was smiling like a loon, his face inches from hers.. as close to heaven as he could be.

 _3:09 am_  
"I think I am in love with you." The Doctor lifted his pen from the paper as he tried to recover from what Rose just told him.

"You… really?!" Rose blushed now realizing what her addled and exhausted brain had just confessed out loud and the Doctor wished he could capture this exact moment and the exact shade of her skin on the drawing he was currently making of her, but he only had this stupid blue pen and an old piece of paper that was all rumpled at the edges and he frankly didn't care about the drawing anymore, all he wanted was Rose, in his arms, now!


	3. Wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentoo/Rose (M)  
>  **Jackie wakes up the sleeping couple**  
>  _Trigger Warnings: Arousal (Tentoo)_

"Rose!" Rose woke up with a start to the sound of her mother banging plates and cutlery together as she was trying to sort out the mess they made during the night. Rose didn't even remember falling asleep. Well, in truth, she knew they'd fallen asleep multiple times during the night but there was always one of them awake enough to save the other from their slumber. "What did you two do? Did you even sleep?" Jackie asked her.

Rose frowned. The braid the Doctor made with her hair must look like a mess and this thought made her really sad. They fell asleep. They didn't make it through the night. Rose laid her hand on the Doctor's back and shook him gently, jumping a bit when her mom clanked the dishes harder together. "Mom, you don't need to clean up, the maid will do it." She knew her mom was only doing this to show how exasperated she was, it had nothing to do with cleaning.

The Doctor was sitting up straight on the bed beside her and Rose knew he felt the same pang of guilt at falling asleep as she did. "It's almost 8:30 and we need to be at the zeppelin dock by 9. You said you'd be ready and waiting for me downstairs at 8." Jackie crossed her arms. "I am not missing my flight, Rose."

Rose huffed and rubbed her forehead. "I know, mom. Give us a minute to get dress, will ya?" Jackie walked to the door while muttering about new found love and hormones and having kinky sex with food all night. "Ahh!" Rose sighed loudly as she let herself fall back on her pillow. Her hands were on her face, she couldn't get herself to look at the Doctor. She was so mad that they didn't get to consummate the passion that they've been building all night.. hell, the passion that have been brewing for years.

They waited so long for this moment. And now he was sitting beside her, half naked and sleep hazed and disheveled, and she couldn't look at him because then she couldn't hold herself back and they would totally miss their flight. "'M sorry, Rose." Rose grunted and in a moment, she was out of the bed, digging around for a piece of her clothes. "Rose…" the Doctor continued as Rose was putting on her trousers, but she interrupted him.

"Doctor, it's not your fault, we both fell asleep."

"I know but," the Doctor pulled Rose to him and she let herself get trapped between his lips. "I really wanted this night to be special." He said before coaxing her tongue out with his. Damn it, they were going to be late. Her hand came up behind his head to deepen the kiss and she moaned when she felt him rock his hardness against her thigh. He let go of her and it took some time to find her bearings.

What were they supposed to do again? Right. "It was special, Doctor. And we have the rest of our lives to make up for it." She said as she turned around to continue the task of getting dress.

**Author's Note:**

> The End (;
> 
> If you liked this story, each stories in the [So bloody windy Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679401) or the [Just a date Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733599) could be considered as a sequel. Have fun!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story is from my bigger Interactive Journey's End project where you can choose your own adventure. You can start your journey and choose the Doctor and Rose's fate by clicking [RIGHT HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778384/chapters/44550334)
> 
> Thanks for encouraging me with comments and kudos. You are awesome!


End file.
